leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camper (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Camper |jpname=キャンプボーイ |jptranslit=Kyanpu Bōi |jptrans=Camp Boy |image=VSCamper PE.png|size=220px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |altnames='ボーイスカウト' Boy Scout (Generation I) Jr. Trainer♂ (Generation I) Jr.♂ ( ) |intro=Generation I |games= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |members= |anime=XY117 Making Friends and Influencing Villains! |gender=Male only |counterpart= |manga=''Lapras Lazily'' ( ) Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament (The Golden Boys) }} A Camper (Japanese: キャンプボーイ Camp Boy) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I games. They are generally depicted as little boys in uniforms. Their female counterpart is . They raise a variety of Pokémon, mainly those that would be found in the woods. In Generation I, this class is called Jr. Trainer♂ (Japanese: ボーイスカウト Boy Scout). The Japanese name was presumably changed in later games for legal reasons, although the class's name remains unchanged in the Virtual Console releases of the Generation I games. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Campers battled outside of Gyms will award two Great Balls along with prize money upon being defeated. __toc__ Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red and Blue }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Yellow }} }} }} ( )}} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Emerald }} }} }} JPN}} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} }} }} INTL}} JPN}} }} }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime Two Campers made a brief appearance at the end of Making Friends and Influencing Villains!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Camper named Evan is a recurring character who debuted in the . He is friends with Blaine and frequently helps him with training. Another Camper briefly appears in the with his watching Looker on his jetpack. Pokémon briefly appeared with its Trainer where they were watching Looker flying on his jetpack. None of Venonat's moves are known.}} A Camper was seen amongst the people visiting the in Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down. Pokémon was seen with its Trainer while exploring the Safari Zone Gate. None of Elekid's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, a Camper named Yuki appears in Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament. He uses a . Pokémon was Yuki's choice for the Mini Pokémon Tournament. It lost to 's in the middle of the tournament despite having a type-advantage. None of Swinub's moves are known.}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=露營少年 |zh_cmn=露營少年 / 露营少年 |fi=Retkeilijä |fr=Fan de Camping ( +) Campeur ( - ) Dresseur Jr♂ ( ) |de=Camper ( +) Pfadfinder ( ) |it=Campeggiatore ( ) Campeggista ( - ) Jr♂ ( ) |ko=캠프보이 Camp Boy |pt_br=Escoteiro |es=Campista ( +) Jr♂ ( ) |vi=Hướng đạo sinh }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Camper es:Campista fr:Fan de Camping it:Campeggiatore ja:キャンプボーイ zh:露营少年